With the introduction of various types of electronic components, a method to enclose the components has become a staple of the electronic industry. Current enclosure structures often use pre-determined shaped structures. Little flexibility is given to fitting the electronic components into the enclosure. Currently, if an electronic component does not fit into a current enclosure, a new enclosure must be obtained. In some cases, an enclosure that is too large for the given electronic component is selected so the enclosure takes up more space at field installation than is necessary. Often, the required size enclosures simply do not exist and a new enclosure to accommodate the electronic components needs to be designed and a new manufacturing process needs to be developed. Indeed, the access to current enclosures is limiting and often, electronic components located deep inside the enclosure are difficult to reach due to current enclosure having a limited number of access points. This greatly hinders the replacement and fitting of electronic components.
For reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements to the flexibility and access of weather resistant electronic component enclosures.